HEARTBREAK
by Rebel8954
Summary: Nikolos frowned. "Don't be a fool. You can't beat us all. With you as our prisoner, Jason will come out of hiding." Iolaus harshly laughed. "Then you don't know Jason at all. He won't betray himself or Corinth for me...or for anyone." Implied M/M & M/F Characters: Hercules, Iolaus, Jason, Alcmene, Medea.


Hercules solemnly watched as Iolaus knelt to study the faint tracks in front of him. Try as best he could, Hercules could see nothing even as Iolaus slowly nodded.

"They're heading towards Corinth, Herc," the blonde quietly affirmed.

They were shaded from the bright afternoon sunlight by the surrounding trees. They had been following tracks from Alcmene's farm through lightly wooded areas. It seemed the riders were deliberately avoiding the more well-traveled roads as well as the dense forests.

"Iolaus...can you show me what you see?" Hercules hesitantly asked. When the blonde quizzically looked over his shoulder, the demigod quickly added, "I don't doubt you. I just don't see it."

Iolaus half-smiled and beckoned his friend to his side. "Here. Here. Here. They're awfully faint, but if you look real close you can see the mark of horseshoes. And they match the ones at your mother's house."

Hercules blinked and knelt. Following his friend's gestures, he suddenly grinned. "You spotted that while you were standing," he said in admiration. "I'd have to put my face to the ground like a bloodhound to follow these tracks."

Iolaus giggled at the mental image. "Nah. You'd be able to follow the trail."

"I'd have lost it leagues ago," Hercules sighed. He glanced at the setting sun as he got to his feet. "Can you follow it in the dark?"

Iolaus hesitated. Pride pushed him to say he could. But it would be gambling with Alcmene's safety...if indeed Alcmene was on one of the horses whose tracks they were following. "No," he finally answered. "There's too much of a chance in losing them." He saw the disappointment on the demigod's face. "But we can keep going until I can't follow them."

Hercules smiled his thanks and began following his friend. He hoped they would find his mother safe at the end of the trail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alcmene handed Kyros a wrapped bundle of food. "Hestia has brought us plenty of food," she pointed out when the soldier started to protest. "So take this with you."

"If you're smart, you won't argue," Jason humorously offered.

Alcmene looked over her shoulder to where Jason sat propped up against the cavern wall. "I'd better not find you've been moving around," she warned before leaving the two alone.

Kyros smiled at the meek expression on Jason's face.

"Yes, Alcmene. I mean...no, Alcmene." Despite the obvious pain, Jason grinned.

Alcmene gave him as silent severe warning look then left.

Kyros briefly smiled then knelt by Jason's side. Putting the wrapped food in his pouch, he carefully slid his dagger into a boot sheathe.

"Take as few chances as possible," Jason warned. "No doubt Pellas has people looking for me."

Kyros nodded. "There are a lot of people loyal to you, King Jason. Once they know you're alive, it won't be hard to organize a rebellion."

"And some of them may be looking to gain favor with Pellas by betraying us," Jason warned. "Keep it simple, Kyros. Contact no more than two or three that you absolutely trust. Arrange to meet them tonight at Widow's Cliff when the moon is at it's highest. Then we'll see if they can be trusted."

"As you wish," Kyros nodded, confusion showing in his eyes. He was surprised when Jason grabbed his arm.

"Be careful," Jason quietly urged. "I don't have many people I can implicitly trust."

Kyros smiled. "As you've ordered, Your Majesty."

Alcmene silently watched as Kyros left. Then, with a sigh, she turned and walked back to Jason. "Would you rather be alone?" she quietly asked.

"No," Jason admitted with a rueful smile. "Please sit, Alcmene." He smiled as she gracefully sat on the pallet next to him. "I spoke with Hestia. If things go wrong, she'll see you safely away from here."

Alcmene gently patted Jason's cheek. "Don't worry about me. You have more important matters to worry about."

Jason quickly kissed her fingers before she pulled them away. "Alcmene...what happened between us..."

"Hush," Alcmene urged with a blush.

"No." Jason squeeze her hand. "What happened...meant a lot to me, Alcmene. I've admired you since the day we first met." He glanced away. "And desired you," he muttered.

"And it meant something to me, Jason," Alcmene gently smiled. "But you're the King of Corinth. And I'm not suitable as Queen."

"Yes, you are," Jason argued. When he met her eyes, he flushed. "Well...to me you are."

"Thank you for that." Alcmene slowly withdrew her hand. "What about your betrothal to Glauce?"

"Her father's had second thoughts about it," Jason admitted. "I have a sneaking suspicion my dear Uncle Pellas may have sounded him out to see if he'd go to war on my behalf." He shrugged. "Since he hasn't and considering Glauce is little more than a child, I doubt he'll say much when..."

"When you marry someone else," Alcmene calmly finished. She saw Jason flush and look away. "Do I get to know who she is?"

Jason sighed and looked at her with amusement. "Still can't put anything over on you, can I?"

Alcmene smiled.

"Medea," Jason admitted.

Alcmene's blue eyes widened. "Isn't she sworn to Hera?"

"Not any more," Jason grimly answered. "But honestly, I think that's the least of my worries."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later, darkness forced Hercules and Iolaus to make camp. Taking refuge in a small cave, they took the chance on building a small campfire. Spitting a rabbit unfortunate enough to have crossed Iolaus' path, they ate in silence then stretched out on either side of the campfire.

"You really think Jason's alive, Herc?" Iolaus finally asked.

The demigod looked over in surprise. Iolaus had been so quiet he'd thought his friend had fallen asleep. "I hope so," he answered. "It makes sense that he'd send someone to protect Mother. And if Pellas is in control of Corinth, it would make sense to get Mother away from Thebes."

"What if Jason is dead?" Iolaus asked after a brief silence.

"Then we avenge him," the demigod grimly answered.

With a deep sigh, Iolaus sat up. Shivering slightly, he leaned back against the rough cavern wall. "Alexandros was pretty sure," he recalled. "I've known people who've died, Herc. But this is one of **US**. It shouldn't be happening."

Silently, Hercules moved to sit next to his friend. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Iolaus' shoulder and pulled him close. "Jason's a tough guy, Iolaus. He may be battered. But I'm betting he's alive."

"I'm just afraid he isn't, Herc," Iolaus mumbled. He turned in the demigod's arms and pressed his face against Hercules' chest. He sighed when Hercules wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. _'And how much worse would it hurt if Herc gets killed?'_

"Get some sleep," Hercules murmured. "We've got to get an early start." When Iolaus started to pull away, the demigod tightened his grip. "Stay here with me, okay?" he whispered. After a moment's hesitation, Iolaus relaxed against him. Hercules gently lay down and pulled Iolaus' head to his shoulder.

The demigod stared into the darkness for hours. Iolaus would sometimes move restlessly against him murmuring in his dreams. More than once, Hercules shoved his jealousy down when Iolaus brokenly muttered Jason's name. _'You'd better be alive, Jason. Don't you dare hurt him like this! Iolaus doesn't love me like he loves you. I'm not taking him on the rebound and always wondering if he'd be with me if he still had the chance to be with you.'_

Hercules carefully made himself more comfortable curling his body around the blonde's. He smiled when Iolaus sleepily slid an arm around his waist and snuggled closer. Carefully, he brushed Iolaus' golden curls with his lips and closed his eyes.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a dream. He knew that. Still, it frightened him more than any real monster ever could.

Hercules saw an older version of himself fighting a handsome dark-skinned man. The man's flashing red eyes and awesome strength indicated he had the power of some god. He idly noticed the stone walls of the room bathed in a similar red glow. Turning his head, he saw a blaze of ruby fire outside a large window. The heat of the fire blasted against his skin even as it seared his lungs. _'What is this place?'_

' _You have been given the gift of seeing the future, demigod. Don't waste it.'_

Hercules spun around, ignoring the fighting and chaos around him. _"Who are you?'_ He felt a sharp slap to the side of his head.

' _I said watch.'_

A blur of golden motion caught his eye. Hercules turned and saw an older version of Iolaus dueling with an ornately dressed man. Even as he half-smiled, Iolaus gracefully spun, dropped to one knee, and gutted the man. He saw Iolaus slowly back away then run to where a beautiful dark-skinned woman lay bound to a sacrificial altar.

He saw Iolaus release the woman who got to her feet and wrapped a robe around her body. She murmured something to the blonde who smiled in return. Then they began running towards a nearby door.

"Nebula!"

Startled at hearing his own voice, the demigod looked towards his older self just in time to see a dagger flying through the air. Following its path, he heard Iolaus yell as he threw himself in the dagger's path. _**'IOLAUS!'**_ he screamed even as the blonde flew backwards onto the hard stone steps.

He ran towards the fallen body of his friend barely realizing the battle his older self was waging with the dark-skinned man until the man yelled a name. Looking up, he saw his older self hit the man through the open window and into the raging fire. The flames shot upwards for a few seconds then disappeared.

Hercules was kneeling next to the fallen blonde even as his older self slid to a halt next to them. He watched as the older demigod held Iolaus in his arms.

"Hang on."

"Can't."

' _ **YES, YOU CAN!'**_ the young demigod screamed.

"Sure you can."

Both demigods saw Iolaus smile through the pain. "Hercules," he murmured. Then the blonde's eyes closed.

The young demigod heard the soft sobbing from the dark-skinned woman. He saw his older self shake Iolaus' limp body.

"C'mon. Don't you give up on me. **DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!** "

' **WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?!'** The young demigod demanded. He saw his older self pull Iolaus' body close to his chest and tightly hug him. **'WHY?!'**

' _You will not remember any of this.'_

' _Then why show it to me?!'_ The young demigod jumped to his feet and spun around looking for the owner of the voice. _'Do you enjoy watching me suffer? Is that it?'_

' _You need to see what will happen...so you can make a choice.'_

' _What choice?'_ Hercules watched as the face of his older self hardened.

' _This is the future. This will happen if Iolaus remains your partner. Death in a foreign land.'_

The young demigod watched as the woman knelt beside his older self. He flinched when he saw the older demigod shrug away from her consoling hand. _'And what is Iolaus' death if he's_ _ **NOT**_ _my partner?'_ He could almost hear the amusement in the voice's answer.

' _An excellent question. But one I'm not permitted to answer.'_

' _Then I'll take the known over the unknown. And I'll never bring him here...wherever here is.'_ He felt the room begin to disappear around him and willingly gave himself up to the darkness.

' _Yes, you will. And you won't remember this…just a very real concern.'_ Smiling to himself, the white-clad figure settled more comfortably on his throne. A little interference at this point was within his discretion. He hoped it would be enough.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **IOLAUS!"** Hercules jerked upright, eyes wide in the pre-dawn light.

" **WHAT?!"** Iolaus jumped to his feet, automatically looking towards the cave entrance. Not seeing any threat, he looked down at the gasping demigod. "Herc? You okay? What's wrong?"

Hercules stared up at his friend in the dim light. "I...I...just a...nightmare, I guess," he finally admitted, running hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "I don't know." Filled with an uneasy feeling, he reached out and grasped Iolaus' hand.

Frowning, the blonde knelt next to his friend. "Here, drink this," he urged handing the demigod the waterskin. "Must have been some nightmare."

Hercules greedily swallowed the water. "I guess," he finally admitted. "I don't remember it."

Iolaus shrugged. "Probably for the best."

"Yeah, I guess," Hercules frowned. "Sorry I woke you."

Iolaus grinned. "S'okay. It's almost dawn anyway." He hesitated. "Thanks...for last night. I didn't mean to be such a mess."

The demigod shyly smiled. "S'okay," he answered. "Anytime."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where is he? Where IS **HE?** " Pellas demanded. Irritably, he shoved his plate to one side. Glaring at Nikolos, he wiped his mouth with a monogrammed napkin. He glared at the remainder of the food on the table and motioned for a servant to remove it.

"He's not in Corinth," the spy assured him. "He must have made it out of the city during all the confusion. The good news is, he's not made it back in."

"That you know of," Pellas snorted. Rising to his feet, he motioned his bodyguards to stay back as he stalked to the nearby window.

Nikolos mentally smiled. "Wherever he is, he couldn't have taken the Fleece with him. He wouldn't have made it out of Corinth carrying it."

"Without the Fleece, I'm not assured of the throne," Pellas grumbled as he stared down into the courtyard. "With it, no one would challenge me. Not even Jason."

"No one is questioning Jason's death," Nikolos pointed out. "We fooled everyone with a substitute body for Jason. Too bad you don't have a substitute Fleece."

Slowly Pellas turned around. "That's not a bad idea," he admitted. "My coronation is in two days. That should give me enough time. Not many people have seen the Fleece up close, have they?"

Nikolos slowly shook his head. "For security purposes, it was kept on the wall behind the throne. Not many people got within fifty feet of it. Most saw it only from halfway across the throne room if that close."

"Excellent." Pellas rubbed his hands together.

Nikolos half-smiled and bowed. "With your permission, King Pellas. I'm off to the wharf. Some ships have been given clearance to leave. I'd like to make sure they don't take on any new cargo."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't like it, Iolaus," Hercules argued. He knew the argument was futile simply because he couldn't think of any other plan.

The cool chill air and overcast sky promised a dreary rainy day. The small clearing held only an abandoned well...a clearing both he and Iolaus had used since their days at the Academy as a meeting place.

"So, come up with another plan," Iolaus reasonably repeated with a shrug. "It's not my fault you're too big to be sneaky."

Hercules flushed. "You'll be in there without anyone covering your back. Corinth's crawling with Pellas' soldiers. **AND** you have no idea who you can trust."

Iolaus took a deep breath. "Herc, the places I'm going, I **NEVER** knew who I could trust." He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not going in to have a good time. I'm just gonna sneak around and see what gossip I can pick up. I'll be back before nightfall."

"You'd better," Hercules grumbled. "Would you mind telling me where you're going in case you're **NOT** back by nightfall?"

Iolaus winced at the unexpected sarcasm. "Just a couple of taverns I used to...visit," he mumbled. When the demigod continued to stare at him, he looked away. "The Crooked Horn and The Sea Lady."

Hercules' eyes widened. ' _Gods, I could have lost him so easily in those places and never known.'_ He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just be careful, okay?"

Expecting an explosion, Iolaus looked up in surprise. He glanced away when he saw only concern in his friend's eyes...not the condemnation or disappointment he expected.

"Iolaus? Please?"

"Sure, Herc," Iolaus quickly nodded. "You know me."

"Yeah, that's why I'm worried," Hercules retorted. "If you're not back here one hour from sundown, I'm coming in after you." He glanced at the overcast sky. "And I might have to guess at just when that is."

Iolaus suddenly grinned. "Deal."

Hercules' eyes narrowed. "How do you plan on getting past the guards? They've probably got both our descriptions."

Iolaus grinned. "I know more ways of getting in and out of Corinth than Jason knows exists," he bragged. Then his eyes narrowed. "How do **YOU** plan on getting past the guards if you have to come after me?"

Hercules smiled. "You're not the only one who's had to sneak in and out of Corinth." He enjoyed the suspicious look his partner threw him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _Corinth's just_ _ **NOT**_ _a fun place anymore.'_ Face sunken deep within the hood of his grey cloak, Iolaus scuttled along the back streets of Corinth. It seemed soldiers were everywhere suspiciously glaring at anyone who caught their eye. Thankful for the intermittent rain that allowed him to keep the hood around his face, Iolaus decided he was probably safer on the streets than in his former haunts. Reminding himself not to hurry and draw attention to himself, he spent a few dinars with the few street vendors still doing business despite the weather and gossiping with them.

He was working his way back towards the east gate when he spotted a familiar face. Frowning to himself, he slid into the shadows and edged forward.

"High moonrise...Widow's Cliff..."

The hissed words barely reached the hunter's ears. _'Kyros?'_ Iolaus silently cursed the sudden appearance of a squad of soldiers. Ducking into a nearby alley to avoid them, he helplessly watched as the man he thought to be Kyros casually walked away from the man he'd been speaking with. _'Better get back to Herc before he storms The Sea Lady.'_

The thought of his somewhat naive partner trying not to draw attention to himself in such an exotic brothel caused the blonde to start giggling. _'Keep your mind on business. Laugh later,'_ he sternly warned himself.

Halfway to the east gate, Iolaus paused by a street vendor selling fruit. On impulse, he handed the vendor a dinar and selected a couple of peaches. He didn't particularly like them, but they were the demigod's favorite fruit.

"Don't turn around."

Iolaus froze at the hissed words from behind him. A hand reached around him and picked up a peach. A coin flipped through the air towards the vendor.

"Nikolos?" Iolaus murmured. He looked down at the peaches in his hand. Silently he put one back and picked up a replacement.

"You're good." Nikolos casually bit into the fruit. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Iolaus angrily hissed.

"Following King Jason's orders," Nikolos quietly replied. "He had me infiltrate Pellas' army. Unfortunately, he moved on the king before I could find out any of his plans."

"So now you're with Pellas?" Iolaus demanded.

"I've gotten closer to Pellas," Nikolos admitted. "I just don't have any way to get the information to Jason."

"He's alive?" Iolaus caught himself before he could turn around. Grimacing, he bit into one peach.

Nikolos spat the peach pit to one side and wiped his mouth with his forearm. "I was hoping you could tell me," he admitted. "The word from Pellas is King Jason was killed in battle...there was a fire in the palace." He hesitated. "Some say it wasn't his body."

Iolaus glanced around. "This isn't safe," he muttered. "Can you leave Corinth?"

"For a short time," Nikolos admitted.

"Give me two sunwidth's time," Iolaus murmured, spitting his peach pit at his feet. "Go north two leagues then turn east into the grove. There's an abandoned well. I'll meet you there."

Nikolos barely nodded before moving away.

Iolaus idly squeezed the remaining peach before putting it into his belt pouch. _'Please be alive, Jason. I really didn't like the tone in Herc's voice when he said we'd avenge your death.'_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

' _This is the last time I let Iolaus have all the fun.'_ Hercules grimaced as he edged his way along the branch of the tree. _'He leaves me out here so bored I'm climbing a tree picking plums for him. Jason would laugh himself silly.'_

Somehow deeply assured that Jason was alive, the demigod settled on a sturdy branch. From his perch, he had a good view of the surrounding countryside including the nearby abandoned well. He grinned, admitting he was in a perfect place to ambush Iolaus upon his return. _'That'll show him to leave me behind.'_

It was long past midday when he spotted Iolaus, gray cloak damp him from the recent drizzle, approaching the abandoned well. He grinned when the blonde slowed his approach and started looking around. Hercules' fingers fondled the plums in his hand. _'C'mon, buddy. Just a little closer. C'mon...'_ Then his eyes widened in surprise.

Iolaus whirled around drawing his sword in one fluid motion. He stood facing Nikolos who had suddenly appeared from the nearby trees.

"You're early." Iolaus slightly relaxed.

"I got word Pellas wants me and some others to meet him before the evening meal," Nikolos explained. "He's concerned about security for his coronation." His dark features broke into a sardonic smile. "Can't imagine why."

Iolaus grunted and sheathed the sword. He shrugged out of the cloak and tossed it to one side. "You really think Jason's alive?"

Nikolos slowly nodded. "Pellas had the idea he'd head for Thebes. I thought that was ridiculous. Everyone knew you and Hercules weren't there. Still doing those Labors."

"Herc got an extra one given to him." Iolaus folded his arms across his chest. "I couldn't help with that one." He eyed Nikolos closely. "So, it was Pellas' men who burned my parents' home?"

"If they were soldiers from Corinth," Nikolos nodded. "Whatever they were looking for, they didn't find it. Pellas was awfully pissed when they returned empty-handed. I thought that's where Jason would have hidden the Fleece."

Iolaus gave him a startled look. "Pellas doesn't have the Fleece?"

Nikolos slowly shook his head. "Although how Jason could have escaped Corinth with it is a mystery. To be honest, when I saw you, I was hoping you had been in contact with Jason."

Iolaus idly shook his head. "I heard in Thebes that Jason had been killed in battle." He suddenly stiffened and looked to his left.

Nikolos ruefully shook his head and drew his dagger. "Clumsy oafs."

Iolaus' eyes narrowed as he saw a dozen soldiers appear from the trees. "You betrayed Jason," he accused as he drew his sword.

Nikolos shrugged. "Nothing personal, Iolaus. Just better pay." He frowned. "Don't be a fool. You can't beat us all. With you as our prisoner, Jason will come out of hiding."

Iolaus harshly laughed. "Then you don't know Jason at all. He won't betray himself or Corinth for me...or for anyone." His blue eyes glittered. "It'll just make him more determined to take you alive...to pay for this."

"Believe me or not. I really hope you're wrong." Nikolos nodded for his men to approach.

Iolaus whirled to defend himself as a large form launched itself from a nearby tree.

Nikolos stifled a startled yell as he was knocked backwards.

With a wild whoop, Iolaus launched himself at the nearest two soldiers. Not expecting an attack, the men instinctively stepped backwards before catching themselves.

Hercules grabbed Nikolos by the feet and swung him in a circle knocking down most of the nearby guards.

"Hey! Leave some for me!" Iolaus indignantly yelled.

"Sorry," Hercules apologized with a grin.

Ducking under the guard of one solider, the blonde pivoted on his left foot and kicked the second guard in the side of the head. "You know, you **DO** have a tendency to show off a little," he accused.

Hercules, supporting a half-conscious Nikolos, watched as Iolaus leapt onto the second guard's shoulders then leaned back flipping the man forward. The blonde sat on the guard's chest and used the hilt of his sword to against the man's jaw.

"I show off?" the demigod asked.

"Yeah. You." Iolaus looked over his shoulder. "There's a couple getting away."

Hercules hesitated. "Let them go. We can't stay here anyway. You think you can leave a good enough false trail?"

Iolaus sputtered as he got to his feet. "Keep that up, and you'll be eating your nuts and berries for a long time," he muttered. "You're bringing him with us?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can get some answers," Hercules grimly nodded.

"Herc, I think I... **WATCH OUT!** "

Before the demigod could register the change in Iolaus' voice, his partner had managed to wiggle between him and Nikolos. Hercules saw the flash of a small knife in the spy's hand then saw blood appear on Iolaus' chest.

" **NOOO!"** Enraged, Hercules grabbed Nikolos by the throat and threw him with all his strength. He managed to catch Iolaus before the blonde fell to the ground not caring about the sickening thud of Nikolos' head hitting the stone of the abandoned well.

"Iolaus! **IOLAUS!"**

"Don't yell...I'm not deaf," Iolaus irritably ordered.

Hercules took a deep breath as he cradled his friend next to his chest. "Let me see how bad it is."

"It's not bad," Iolaus grumbled as he sat up.

Quickly checking the wound, Hercules relaxed. Nikolos' knife had slashed the blonde across the chest just deep enough to create bleeding. "Yeah. You'll be okay. We'll clean it when we make camp."

"What about Nikolos?" Iolaus asked.

Silently, Hercules got to his feet and walked towards the well. He grimaced, seeing the blood on the stones and the unnatural tilt of the spy's neck. He walked back to Iolaus and helped his friend to his feet. "He's dead. Let's go."

Iolaus' eyes widened at the flat tone in his friend's voice. He glanced back at Nikolos' body then followed his partner into the trees.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took a while to lay a false trail that met Iolaus' exacting standards. So it was almost nightfall by the time they found a small stream where Hercules could clean Iolaus' wound.

Iolaus fidgeted under the demigod's ministrations. Finally, he glared at his partner. "You know, you're supposed to treat wounds gently." He was surprised at the anger in the demigod's eyes when Hercules looked at him.

"Next time, just yell a warning. I can get out of the way," Hercules angrily commented.

"Just yell...Herc, what's wrong with you?" Iolaus demanded. "You know I just can't yell a warning and hope you'll get out of the way!"

"Tartarus, Iolaus! You are **NOT** expendable! I don't want you getting killed on my account!" Hercules shouted. "I don't need you around if you can't follow orders!" _'What am I doing?'_ Hercules asked, mentally stunned at his own words.

"Then maybe we need to rethink this whole partnership idea!" Iolaus angrily yelled in return.

Hercules stared at him for a few seconds. "Maybe we should," he curtly agreed.

' _ **WHAT?!'**_ Iolaus stiffened in shock. He watched as the demigod refilled the waterskin. "Fine," he coldly agreed. He was being childish and he knew it.

"Fine," Hercules coldly snapped. He was being childish and he knew it.

"Let's concentrate on finding your mother and Jason," Iolaus coldly suggested as he got to his feet. "We can work together that long."

Taking a deep breath for control, Hercules nodded. "Did you pick up any information in Corinth?"

' _This is crazy! Say something to stop this!'_ After a moment, Iolaus calmly explained, "I thought I saw Kyros. I'm not sure it was him, but there's some meeting at Widow's Cliff at high moonrise tonight."

Hercules packed the waterskin in the carrysack. "That's the south side of Corinth. If we push it, we should get there in time." _'Don't look at him. I'll give in if I do. I know I will. He'll be safer without me. Besides, he's in love with Jason...not me.'_

Iolaus resolutely reached out and took his carrysack from Hercules' grasp. "Let's go." _'Fine. Let him be that way. See if I care...I do care. He killed Nikolos for hurting me. I'm a liability to him...not a help. Maybe it's better this way.'_

Without another word, they headed for Widow's Cliff.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They reached Widow's Cliff just in time to see three hooded figures slipping away into the darkness. Two more hooded figures stood with yet another figure with the glow of a pale white circle. The moon, sliding in and out of the clouds, made it impossible to see anyone's faces.

Hercules and Iolaus, hidden in the nearby trees, looked at each other. "What is that?" Iolaus mumbled.

The demigod shook his head in bewilderment. "I wonder what that was all about?" he irritably muttered.

Iolaus stiffened. "Sorry I held you back," he hissed.

Hercules glanced at the blonde. "I didn't..."

"They're leaving," Iolaus pointed. "You follow them. I'll follow the others."

"No!" Hercules grabbed his friend's arm. "Iolaus..." He took a deep breath. "I think we should stay together." He saw Iolaus' eyes flicker momentarily in his direction.

"Which ones do we follow then?" Iolaus asked. _'Right. Keep me where you can see me, huh, Herc?'_

The demigod had the uncomfortable suspicion he'd said the wrong thing...again. _'I'll fix it later...when we have time. I don't want us to be enemies.'_ "Them." He pointed at the figures on the cliff.

They watched as one of the figures disappeared with the pale glow. They cautiously eyed each other then carefully began tracking the remaining two figures as they headed towards the beach. They'd barely started down the cliff path when there was a flash of white light behind them.

Hercules whirled, hearing a hiss as Iolaus quickly drew his sword. Then he heard Iolaus pivoting so they stood back-to-back. The demigod almost smiled at the comforting feel of his friend protecting his back. Then his gut twisted realizing it was only temporary.

"Sheathe your weapons! In the name of the King!"

Iolaus peered into the darkness. "Kyros? Is that you?"

Hercules glanced over his shoulder in surprise.

"Iolaus?" Jason flung back the hood to his cloak and moved in front of Kyros.

"Jason?" Iolaus half-whispered. Then he grinned. "Jason!"

Hercules half-turned watching as Iolaus clung to their friend. He heard Iolaus muttering their fears that Jason had been killed by Pellas. His blood chilled as he saw the way his two friends happily held onto each other. _'That's where he belongs. At Jason's side. As an honored and respected warrior. Not risking his life without getting credit for it.'_ He irritably remembered Iolaus' story of the bard's incorrect rendition of their defeat of the hydra.

Then he jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Silently berating himself at forgetting the figure behind him, he turned around...and stared into Medea's dark eyes...and remembered another time Jason had taken away someone he loved.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alcmene looked up from the small campfire when she heard Jason's voice softly calling her name. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Jason grinned. He stepped aside as Hercules pushed past him.

"Hercules!" Alcmene smiled, holding her arms open to him.

"Mother, are you hurt?" Hercules asked even as he swept her into his arms and tightly hugged her.

"I'm fine," Alcmene assured him. She gently ran her hand down his cheek. "Thanks to Jason and his men."

The demigod closed his eyes as he hugged his mother once more. _'Yeah. I owe Jason.'_

"We trailed you from the farm," Iolaus was quietly explaining. "I spotted Kyros in Corinth and overheard about the meeting at the Cliff."

Kyros reddened. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I should have been more careful."

Jason chuckled as he shrugged out of his cloak. "You were careful. Iolaus is just awfully sneaky."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Iolaus mockingly protested.

"Iolaus! What happened to you?" Alcmene demanded. Pulling away from her son's arms, she pulled the blonde closer to the campfire and examined his chest wound.

"Nothing," Iolaus grinned. "Really, Alcmene. It's nothing."

"I'll decide that," Alcmene ordered. "Sit down."

Hercules turned to Jason. "Nikolos attacked us along with some of Pellas' soldiers. Some of them got away. By now Pellas knows Iolaus and I are in the area."

"What about Nikolos?" Jason angrily demanded.

"He's dead."

Alcmene looked up at the flat tone of her son's voice. Then she glanced at Iolaus who looked away. "You'll be fine," she patted his arm.

"I always am," Iolaus muttered. Then he forced a smile. "Sorry, Alcmene. I'm just...tired."

Alcmene patted his hand with a small smile before getting to her feet. Turning, she saw Medea quietly standing in the shadows. "Medea, why don't you help me warm up some of the stew? I'm sure we'll all sleep better with something warm in our stomachs."

Medea glanced once at Jason then silently followed Alcmene into another cavern.

"What's she doing here, Jason?" Hercules hissed.

Kyros decided discretion was in order. He apologetically smiled at Iolaus who was slowly getting to his feet then left.

"She's helping," Jason curly answered. Wincing, he leaned against the rocky wall. "Without her, Pellas would have the Fleece."

"She has the Fleece?" Hercules demanded. "Hera's witch has the Fleece?"

Jason sighed. "She's no longer sworn to Hera," he explained.

"She told you that?" Hercules hissed.

"Herc, take it easy," Iolaus urged, putting a hand on his friend's arm.

Hercules angrily shrugged away. "Why are you doing this, Jason?"

Jason's dark eyes held more than a touch of anger. "Medea is her own woman. She performed some deed for Zeus, and he managed to get her released from Hera's will. If you don't believe me, ask Hestia. These caverns are protected by her. I'm sure she'd come at your urging."

"Guys, enough!" Iolaus got between the two. "Hercules, if Jason's positive Medea can be trusted, then we should trust her." He looked at Jason. "But, Jason, you've got to understand we don't know what you know. So, of course, we're going to be suspicious."

"Medea has hidden the Fleece," Jason continued after a few moments of silence. "She's promised to return it once I've retaken Corinth."

"And you believe her?" Hercules challenged. "What's in it for her?"

Jason met his eyes. "In return, I marry her and make her Queen of Corinth."

" **WHAT?!"** Hercules shouted.

In the next cavern, Medea stiffened then flushed.

Alcmene grabbed her arm. "Don't you dare run away," she advised. "If you're going to be Jason's Queen...then you need to stand with him."

Medea hesitated then slowly nodded. When Alcmene released her, she turned and walked into the other cavern.

Alcmene took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Keep your voice down!" Jason ordered.

"Married?" Iolaus looked surprised. "You're marrying Medea? What about Glouce?"

"That's finished," Jason curtly explained.

Hercules saw the stunned look in Iolaus' eyes and felt his anger rising even higher. _'You shouldn't have hurt him like that, Jason.'_

"Hercules."

They looked up in surprise at the sound of Medea's soft voice.

"We'll solve nothing tonight," the witch gently advised. "You don't trust me, and there's no way I can convince you I can be trusted except by my actions. Until then..."

Hercules coldly turned away. _'Do you have to take everyone away from me, Jason?'_

Iolaus stepped in front of Jason, putting his hand on the King's chest to stop his angrily movement. The demigod glanced at his mother who was bringing a tray with steaming bowls of stew.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm not hungry." With those words, Hercules walked to the other side of the cavern and stretched out on the rocky ground.

Jason angrily pushed away from Iolaus. He walked to Alcmene and took the tray from her. He spoke quietly to her and set it on the ground.

Iolaus and Medea stared at each other for several seconds. Then Iolaus shrugged. "You go after him." He pointed at Jason's stiff back. "I'll go after him." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Hercules.

Medea's dark eyes sparkled as she slowly nodded.

Iolaus quietly walked over and took two bowls of stew from the tray. He smiled encouragingly at Alcmene then walked to where Hercules lay on his side facing the wall. He stared down at the demigod for a moment then sat behind him.

"It's good stew," he said after loudly slurping. "You sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure," Hercules mumbled.

"Your loss." Iolaus loudly slurped again. "Got to admit. Alcmene's outdone herself."

"Iolaus, just go away!" Hercules hissed.

Iolaus froze feeling the hurt deep in his gut. He started to get up then hesitated.

Through half-closed eyes, Hercules saw Iolaus' hand appear close to his face. Blinking, he saw the hand move away revealing a peach lying close to his face.

"I got it for you in Corinth," Iolaus muttered.

Hercules heard Iolaus picking up the bowls. He felt the blonde hesitate as though waiting for a response from the demigod. When he didn't get one, he quietly walked away.

' _Say something! Do something! Don't let him walk away!'_ Hercules closed his eyes trying to shut out the voice screaming inside his head. Biting his lip, he reached out and clutched the peach close to his chest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hours later, Hestia silently glided through the caverns. She studied the five figures lying sleeping in the back cavern.

Jason lay between Alcmene and Medea. A deep frown creased his forehead and he moved restlessly in his sleep.

On the other side of the cavern, Hercules lay facing the wall. Curiously, the goddess moved closer. She observed the peach held tightly in one fist and the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

Then she saw Iolaus curled in a tight ball lying close to the demigod...close yet far away. Deep in sleep, his face was twisted as though in the grip of a horrendous nightmare.

The turmoil the goddess felt between the two sleeping figures was almost tangible. As she disappeared, the goddess was sure she heard their hearts breaking.


End file.
